Wolf, Man and Monster
by SnowyWings
Summary: During the first war, Remus is taken prisoner and learns that pleasure can be a worse punishment than pain.


Remus had failed Auror training for a reason. He'd always said it was because he was werewolf, and the Ministry hadn't wanted a werewolf amongst its law enforcers. The truth of the matter was, Remus was arse when it came to stealth. He simply wasn't cut out for it. Despite lycanthropic senses and reflexes, he just didn't have the knack.

He was wondering now why had volunteered for this mission. Stupid Gryffindor bravery. He had really thought he could do it. All he had to do was slip into Diocletion Malfoy's office and find some scrap of proof that he was involved with Death Eater activity. Diocletion was in a meeting, the office would be empty.

Rather, should have been empty.

He hadn't counted on Diocletion' son, Lucius. Remus remembered the man from his first few years at Hogwarts. Cruel and arrogant and everything that Remus knew to avoid.

He should have known there was someone in there. He should have been able to smell it, to sense it. But he hadn't been paying attention, and now he was sitting in a cell listening to the low hum of voices outside of the heavy wooden door.

Things didn't look good. Remus sighed and buried his face in his hands. He had no false illusions as to what happened to prisoners of Death Eaters. He wasn't going to be given tea and biscuits and sent on his merry way.

He probably wouldn't even get a last cigarette.

"My Lord," the cultured voice of Lucius Malfoy filtered into the room as the door was opened. Remus looked up, and saw the blonde holding the door open for the owner of the second voice.

Remus was not an idiot. He knew who the tall, crimson clad man with the steel grey hair and cruel eyes was. Despite hawkish, handsome features and a regal air Remus knew this to be Lord Voldemort. He Who Was Not Named.

And probably the last living thing he'd ever see.

"I see we've caught ourselves a stray," Lord Voldemort said, motioning for Lucius to close the door behind them. "How very fortunate. One of the old man's own has blundered right into our very bosom. Quite the foolish little pup, aren't you?"

"He broke right into Father's office," Lucius added. "It was a lucky thing I was there."

"Quite, Lucius." Voldemort grinned, thin lips pulling back from his teeth. "I am pleased."

Lucius' face broke into an expression of smug satisfaction with turned into a gloating sneer as he looked over at Remus.

"What shall we do with him, My Lord?"

"We shall see if he talks," Voldemort said, crossing the cell to stand before Remus. "Look at me when I talk to you, beast."

Remus' head jerked up, a look of terror crossing over his features. Voldemort's grin widened, eyes glinting malevolently.

"I am not a foolish man," he went on, idly toying with the embroidered edge of his robe. "I can tell one of your kind when I see one."

"One of his kind, my lord?"

"A werewolf," Voldemort explained. "Filthy beasts, but they serve their purposes. Now wolf, do you intend to speak?"

"No," Remus said quietly. He may be going to die, but he wasn't going to condemn anyone else to the same fate.

"No? How very disappointing. Perhaps he needs some encouragement. Lucius?"

"Yes my lord?" Lucius stepped forward, hand already in his pocket to draw his wand.

"Give our friend here a bit of encouragement."

"Of course my Lord!"

Lucius drew his wand and stepped forward".

An hour later, Remus collapsed in a heap on the floor of the cell, exhausted and sweating and whimpering in pain. Another blast of crucio hit him, and he convulsed against the wall.

"Enough," Voldemort said, holding out his hand. "This is getting us nowhere."

"And what do you suggest, My Lord?" Even in his weakened and disoriented state, Remus could tell that Lucius was disappointed.

"Another tactic," Voldemort said slowly, watching Remus with a gaze that was more contemplative than hostile. "Come Lucius, I wish to speak to you."

"But My Lord"

"Lucius! We shall see to the beast later." Another long, measuring glance. Remus forced himself to meet the gaze of the Dark Lord, mustering up the Gryffindor courage that had got him into this mess.

"Later," Voldemort said. "Come."

Remus was left alone. He crawled over to a corner and curled up, trying to rest. His body needed it. He didn't know how long he was there before the door opened again and a masked and cloaked Death Eater hauled him to his feet.

"What's going on?" Remus demanded, but received only a rough shake as his answer. He was pulled through the corridors, up stairs, and into what appeared to be the main floor of a lavish manor.

"Where am I?" he asked, rather certain he wasn't going to get an answer. But he felt better for asking. This time he was slapped roughly. No more questions.

The Death Eater shoved him into a room and closed the door. Remus heard the tell tale sound of a lock being turned. Wonderful. He sighed, and looked around. He was in a rather elegant bathroom. It was black marble with a deep sunken tub and at least three sinks. The tub was full, and the water pleasantly scented.

There were no instructions, nothing but the bath and a variety of lotions and soaps. He watched the bath for a good long while before doing anything. Nothing happened. He was dirty and sore, and the bath looked very inviting. If e was going to die, he may as well die clean.

He stripped out of his robes and slipped into the water, sighing softly. It was hot and comfortable. Not exactly the treatment he'd been expecting, but he wasn't going to argue. He lay back, floating gently in the lavender scented bath.

Eventually he moved to wash the dirt and grime from the cell off of him. He made liberal use of the provided lotions and soaps, testing them each before applying them. He didn't think Voldemort would kill him using rose scented bath lotion, but one never knew.

After he'd finished washing his hair, the door opened and another-or possibly the same-masked and hooded Death Eater opened the door and tossed down some filmy white material. Remus watched suspiciously as the man crossed the bathroom and hauled him out of the bath.

"Hey," Remus exclaimed, pulling his arm away as the Death Eater began toweling him dry. This was definitely a change from his earlier treatment. "˜I can dry myself," he went on, snatching the towel and finishing.

"I suppose this is for me to wear?" he as pic picking up the garments. The outfit seemed to consist of thin white linen pants and bronze circlets. The Death Eater nodded. What the hell was going on? Remus dressed slowly, feeling odd and exposed. The pants were snug around his hips but loose and billowy down his legs. He held up a circlet, not sure what to do with it.

The Death Eater took care of that. He grabbed it and shoved it roughly up his arm until it rested around his bicep. Remus put the other one on himself.

He was grabbed by the arm again and pulled through the manor, shivering slightly in the cold. This was bizarre, to say the very least. He was shoved into another room, and left alone.

This was a bedroom. It was dim and empty save for a large round bed and more candles than Remus could count. The air was scented with more rose and sandalwood, and the carpet beneath Remus' bare feet was thick and plush.

"Ah, Mr Lupin."

Remus turned, backing against the door. Lord Voldemort had appeared out of nowhere, Lucius by his side.

"What's going on?" Remus demanded.

"It is not obvious?" Voldemort grinned again, taking Lucius hand and leading the blond to the bed. The naked blond.

Remus' mind reeled, horror blossoming in his mind.

"I"what"?"

"I decided you had perhaps another use," Voldemort said, laying on the bed and drawing Lucius down to him. "You will not talk, but perhaps we can make you scream."

Remus swallowed hard, back pressed against the door. He had rather they'd killed him. Anything other than this"¦

"Come to bed," Lucius drawled. "Or I shall have to drag you here myself."

He had no choice. Remus took a deep breath and crossed the room on unsteady feet, kneeling on the edge of the bed.

"Go to him, Lucius," Voldemort ordered, shoving the blond man in the direction of the werewolf.

"Yes, My Lord."

Lucius crawled across the bed, sleek and liquid as a jungle cat. His blond hair framed his face in a swinging sheet, his grey eyes glinted like forged steel. Remus could see the play of his muscles as they slid beneath toned, pale skin.

"Come play with us, wolf," Lucius purred, shadows dancing over the smooth planes of his skin as he drew close to Remus. He stretched arms and leveled his torso against the bed, every move deliberate and erotic.

"No"¦" Remus whispered, shaking his head. His skin prickled despite the warmth from the candles, and he crossed his arms protectively about his body.

"There is no "˜no'," Lucius said softly. "It is as My Lord wishes, and so it shall be. He wishes to hear you scream, wolf, and you"˜ll scream. One way or another."

Remus whimpered, his body straining away from Lucius' touch. Long, pale fingers slid over his thigh as Lucius drew his body up against the werewolf's, sliding along him like a serpent. The feel of bare skin against his own sent shivers down his spine, and he felt his cock twitch at the soft pinprick of Lucius' teeth on his neck.

He didn't want this. Really he didn't. But Lucius' fingers were tracing butterfly soft patterns over his stomach and chest, plucking at his nipples and dragging nails down is sternum. Remus shuddered as Lucius' lips moved like satin up his throat.

"You're enjoying this, wolf," Lucius whispered, tongue darting out to run along the shell of Remus' ear.

""¦no"¦"

"Yes." Lucius hand traveled downwards, palm pressing against Remus' swelling erection. Remus' cheeks burned crimson as Lucius rubbed his cock, coaxing it to hardness.

"Let's get rid of these," Lucius said, plucking at the waistband of Remus' pants. "As fetching as they are, My Lord would prefer you naked."

Remus just nodded, unfolding his legs and allowing Lucius to peel them off of him. He let himself be pulled against the other man, let Lucius kiss along his cheekbone.

"Do relax wolf, and enjoy yourself," Lucius urged. He pulled Remus flush against him, their erections sliding together as their lips finally met. Remus whimpered, hands tangling in Lucius' hair. He was twenty years old and Lucius was talented and attractive. His body was reacting on it's own, and his mind was not going to argue.

Soon he was lost in heady sensations, Lucius' lips and hands drawing him to further states of arousal. He felt himself tumbled back onto the bed, Lucius knee wedged between his thigh.

"Enough."

Both young men looked up, flushed and panting. Voldemort was sitting against his pillows, robes open and lazily stroking his cock.

"Come, wolf," he said, crooking his finger. Remus took a deep breath and inched slowly towards the Dark Lord.

"Yes My Lord?" Titleitle escaped Remus' lips before he could stop it, and he gasped. Voldemort chuckled, drawing Remus to him.

"I am pleased you have learned manners. Lucius, prepare him."

Remus knelt on all fours over Voldemort as the Dark Lord petted his hair and stroked his back. He tensed as he felt Lucius behind him, one hand on his buttocks. A slick finger played against his entrance, and he whimpered.

"What is wrong, little wolf?" Voldemort asked, carding his fingers through Remus' tawny hair.

"I believe he is a virgin, My Lord," Lucius said, a hint of gloating in his voice. "Remember what you promised"¦"

"Yes, Lucius. Prepare him well, then."

Remus tensed, his body protesting the strange invasion of Lucius' fingers. One after the other, warm and slick and insistent they slipped inside of him. He strained away, but Voldemort held him in place. Four fingers were inside of him now, stretching him almost painfully.

"It hurts"¦" Remus whimpered, and felt Voldemort's fingers trailing along his cheek.

"The pain passes, little wolf."

Remus nodded, and gasped as he felt Lucius close his fingers within him. He wasn't going to"¦.he was! Remus cried out, pulling away from the balled fist that pushed itself inside of him. It hurt!

"Calm yourself," Voldemort said. Remus bit his lip, feeling the hot sting of tears as Lucius continued to move his hand within him.

"I believe he is ready, My Lord."

Remus wanted to weep with relief as the hand was withdrawn. He relaxed visibly and didn't notice as Voldemort drew him further to him, settling him over his hips.

"Very good."

Remus closed his eyes, Voldemort's fingers on his hips. He felt the head of the Dark Lord's cock against his entrance, and tensed once more. But Voldemort's erection was welcomed compared to Lucius' fist, and he only whimpered as he was impaled.

"How does it feel, wolf?" Lucius asked, voice low and husky with desire. "How does it feel to please the Dark Lord?"

Remus said nothing, eyes still closed tightly. Voldemort chuckled once more, moving inside of him.

"Now, Lucius," the Dark Lord said. Remus was almost afraid of what was coming next. "Lean forward, wolf."

Remus did as he was instructed, laying his body along Voldemort's. He felt stretched and full, and slightly uncomfortable. Bt the Dark Lord continued to stroke his back, and he relaxed. Until he som something hard and insistent against his arse.

Lucius was behind him.

Lucius was getting ready to enter him.

Voldemort was still inside of him.

Remus began struggling, but was held firmly in place. Lucius' hands joined Voldemort's, holding him in place as the other man forced his way inside. Remus yelped, wriggling and squirming. The sounds of pleasure from Lucius led him to believe they were enjoying this far more than he was.

How surprising.

"Do not move," Voldemort hissed. Remus said nothing, but pressed himself into the soft material of Voldemort's robes as Lucius began thrusting. But pleasure was slowly unfurling in his mind, creeping around the edges of his consciousness. Remus seized onto it, stretching it and weaving it around his senses.

Slowly, the pain began to pass. Voldemort's hands against his back were oddly reassuring, and he began to slowly move against Lucius' cock.

"Yes"¦" Lucius groaned, holding Re hip hips firmly. The blond sped up, driving himself into the werewolf forcefully. The pressure against his prostate was brilliant, now that the worst of the pain had passed. He buried his face in Voldemort's neck, nipping at the skin there.

"I am"¦nearly there My Lord"¦"

"Do not hold back, Lucius."

Remus was beyond any conversation. His cock was painfully hard and he was thrusting back against Lucius with a force of his own. He moaned loudly as Lucius tightened his grip, burying himself deeply and emptying his seed into Remus.

Now Voldemort began to move. He had been lying still until now, allowing Lucius to do the work. Now he was moving, thrusting slowly and deeply. Remus held onto him, face still buried in the crook of the Dark Lord's neck and shoulder. He moved his hips, urging Voldemort deeper and deeper until he felt the older and tense and climax.

Remus shuddered, stretching out over Voldemort and rubbing his straining erection against his thigh.

"Lucius"¦" Voldemort muttered. "Take care of the wolf."

Remus didn't fight as he was flipped over, and sank back into the soft pillows and blankets as Lucius' mouth encased his erection. He felt Voldemort's arm around his shoulders and shifted so he was leaning against the Dark Lord.

"That's it wolf," Voldemort urged. "Scream for me"¦"

Remus bucked into Lucius' mouth, head lolling back against Voldemort's shoulder as he felt his belly tighten and his orgasm build. He clenched his teeth together rightly. He couldn't cry out. He couldn't give them that satisfaction"¦

Lucius swallowed him whole, the muscles of his throat working to coax a powerful orgasm from Remus.

He couldn't fight it. He cried out, a long and loud sound as his orgasm washed over him. His body shuddered and arched, and his heart was beating in his throat. He fell back against the bshamshame and regret washing over him.

What had he just done? He shivered, closing his eyes tightly. He felt himself rolled over, held closely against soft robes that smelled of musk and smoke. He'd failed worse than he'd ever imagined he possibly could.

"You're mine, wolf," Voldemort whispered. Remus nodded, knowing in his heart it was true. Voldemort had marked him, mind body and soul. He felt Lucius curl up against him, damp and smooth. He wasn't going to die. He wasn't even going to be hurt. They were going to let him go. They'd used him, and he'd enjoyed it, and he would live with that knowledge. He'd been marked as surely as if he'd had the Dark Mark emblazoned on his skin. He'd given himself to Voldemort completely and with no reservations. He'd given Him power.

Remus chocked back the tears that threatened. It wasn't what had happened that brought the hot sting to his eyes. It was the fact that he wanted it again. He'd always want it, Voldemort had made certain of that. Even wolves needed masters.


End file.
